


sickeningly fluffy sciles

by eggprince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sciles, a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/pseuds/eggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacrosse is gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickeningly fluffy sciles

**Author's Note:**

> lacrosse is really really gay also i do online school and havent had to write anything in a long time i cannot write anything that doesnt have to do with history im so sorry

Most kids only have to maintain a C- average to join a school team- Stiles Stilinski, on the other hand, is on a 504 plan and has to make a B in every class before he can join any sort of sport.  
Today is the first day of the second month of Stiles' second year in high school, today is also the day where he finds out whether or not he'll be allowed to play lacrosse this season. See, Stiles isn't all that big on sports, but Scott is. Okay, Scott isn't either- he's asthmatic and he sweats too much. But Scott is Stiles' best friend, and probably his soulmate, so he turned down playing on the team last year- he'd be benched the entire time, anyway- because Stiles' grades weren't up to par to try out.   
For the past month- Stiles had crammed and crammed and studied and studied until he couldn't think about anything besides Scorched Earth, guanine, cytosine, adenine, and thymine.  
Stiles couldn't take the little drop of Scott's smile again, he couldn't stand letting him down like that.  
It didn't matter how many times Scott said that he'd rather watch a movie instead of playing, there was no convincing Stiles.  
Back to today- today is the day that Stiles finds out whether he'll be able to play or not.  
Stiles is pacing in the main office, waiting for coach Finstock to call him into the conference room where his dad is sitting.  
“It's gonna be okay, man.”, said Scott.  
“Yeah, yeah.”, Stiles sighed.  
“Really, Stiles, you got this. And even if you don't, we can still get McDonald's.”  
“I'm just nervous. We practiced all summer, you even started running. I don't want all of that to be for nothing.”  
“C'mon, you know that I don't care what we're doing- as long as we're doing it together.”  
Stiles puffed out a little bit of air, he knew that Scott would say that.  
“STILES STILINSKI?”  
“That's probably for you...”  
“Yeah, I'll be right back.”  
This was it, this was the make-or-break moment. If Stiles' grades were high enough, he could try out.  
If this went his way he could feel that little bit of validation from his dad, he could finally get Scott's mom to buy the mushroom and olive pizza.   
But, if he had fucked up- he had truly fucked up. Scott would be an all too good friend again, and go another year without playing. He didn't want to ruin his best friend's entire high school experience just because he couldn't remember if an animal cell had a membrane wall or not.  
Time for the moment of truth.  
“SCOTTSCOTTSCOTTSCOTTSCOTT”  
“Stiles?”  
“SCOTT”  
“I'm right here, dude.”  
“I CAN TRY OUT, SCOTT, I CAN PLAY”  
“STILES”  
“SCOTT”  
“STILES”  
“SCOTT”  
The two were so excited that they nearly ran into each other before Scott grabbed Stiles and gave him what was possibly the tightest hug ever.


End file.
